


Displacement

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-19
Updated: 2001-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto loses track of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displacement

"Kino-san!" Kinomoto-sensei's voice was sharp with impatience. "Are you with us?"

Makoto looked up with a jerk.

"Sorry, Sensei," she muttered, cheeks flushed and hot with embarassment. She allowed herself a brief, selfish moment to wish that she were in a class with Usagi, with her irrepressible good humor and notoriously short attention span.

"Decided to join us again, have you?" Kinomoto-sensei said, not unkindly, though the muffled giggles of the rest of the class were sharp and clear behind her.

Makoto said nothing, unwilling to explain that she had been lost in a memory so vivid she could still feel it lingering skin-deep.

A memory of a golden child in a long white dress, who sat in the middle of an ornate fountain and cried loudly. Of the dark-haired little girl who had tripped her, stamping her foot and shouting "You're a princess! Why are you so clumsy?" Which made the girl in the fountain cry harder, and a tall, dark-skinned woman pull her aside to deliver a quiet lecture which made her cheeks brighten with shame.

A memory where above them in the sky, the earth curved bluely.

The classroom, the teacher, the students around her were pale and insubstantial in comparison. As if a dream of a long-gone time and place was heartbreakingly more real than the world she'd always know. The world she thought she'd always known.

It was true, Makoto reflected, chewing the end of her pencil and staring at the algebra problems in front of her, she was a Sailor Senshi. But that didn't mean she always had to like it.


End file.
